So Much Better Online
by lillostduckie
Summary: Bella has had a crush on co-worker Edward for a few months. What happens when they start talking via e-mail? What will happen when new boss Jacob enters the picture? LEMONS LEMONS LEMON FREAKING ADE! ExB
1. AIM 1

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Feedback? Continue, diss it? Lemme know!! Cheers!**

The things that boy did to me. And the sad part is, I've only met him in person a couple of times. It started out an innocent conversation at work one evening, at the Christmas party. We were all sitting around, and I was listening to everyone, a couple drinks into the evening at this point, recount the best place they ever had sex.

I consider myself a rather tame person, and, for my age of 26, had only had sex with one person, my childhood friend Mike Newton.

Mike and I had gotten wasted one night, and we woke up in bed the next morning. Whether we had actually had sex that night was questionable, but later out I found out that we did. I don't even remember loosing my virginity.

Well, after that, Mike and I ended up becoming fuck buddies. We never dated, never kissed, but every once and a while, when to mood struck, even still, we would get together and fuck. I don't even call it having sex with him. Its not. It is pure animalistic fucking.

And so, when it was my turn to talk, I was happily able to top everyone else at the table by saying that the best place I ever had hooked up (in every sense of the term) was in a public bookstore.

The looks around the table were disbelieving, a few people snorted and moved on. But I saw his eyes linger. _His._ Edward Cullen's.

Cullen had started working a few months ago, and had quickly become the talk of the office. He was attractive, with his chiseled body and beautiful green eyes. And, apparently, he was very talented in bed. My best friend, Angela, had assured me of that.

So how sick is that, that I am lusting over a man that has had sex with my best friends, almost sister?!

Anyway, his eyes lingered on my for a few seconds too many after I divulged that certain piece of information. And that was how it started.

The next day when I logged into the network, I had a new email. And lo and behold, it was none other than Edward Cullen. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the text

"Hey, not gonna lie, think its pretty damn sexy that you were willing to admit that. Guess our little Bella is a secret minx. Can't wait to get to know the real you. ~ E.C."

_HOLY FUCK!!_ How do you respond to something like that? I sat pondering for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, thanks so much for all of the positive feedback! I usually write shorter chapters, but the more reviews I get, the faster and longer I'll put them up. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada except the idea. **

_Recap: The next day when I logged into the network, I had a new email. And lo and behold, it was none other than Edward Cullen. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the text_

"_Hey, not gonna lie, think its pretty damn sexy that you were willing to admit that. Guess our little Bella is a secret minx. Can't wait to get to know the real you. ~ E.C."_

_HOLY FUCK!! How do you respond to something like that? I sat pondering for the rest of the day._

What is the best way to respond to the man that you secretly like after he hits on you via email? Finally the end of the work day rolled around, and I still hadn't responded. Or gotten any work done for that matter. I decided to just call it a night, and left work early, claiming to be sick.

As the doors to the elevator were about to close, and arm suddenly appeared in the middle. An arm covered in a $200 shirt, clinging perfectly around a built frame. An arm belonging to none other than Edward Cullen.

He stepped into the elevator with a pleasant nod in my direction, as the doors slowly closed once again.

As the elevator began its slow decent, Edward leaned forward and flipped the "Stop" switch. He slowly turned around to face me with a knowing smile on his face.

"I waited all day to see what you would say to me, and instead you just pussy out and run away?! Thought you had more balls than that Swan."

I paused for a second, trying to keep my mouth from hanging open, until the perfect response popped into my head.

"What can I say, I didn't feel like dignifying your pathetic attempt at getting in my pants with a response. And I prefer the term tease to minx."

And with that I leaned forward, gently brushing against his crotch on the way, and flipped the switch back to the "ON" position. As I withdrew I gentley brushed his crotch again, taking a moment to revel in his reaction.

He audibly inhaled and groaned a bit, making me proud of my movements. As he was about to respond, the doors dinged open in the lobby, and I pushed past him and out the doors, not bothering to look back or stopping for anything as I charged home.

Later that night I decided to send my boss a quick email again apologizing for my lack of work ethic that day. As I logged in, I noticed that I had one unread email. As I looked at the "From" section, I realized that it was from none other than my Edward Cullen again.

_My Edward?_ I thought to myself, but then decided to overlook it, not willing to think about him anymore again today. I immediately exited out of the program, promising myself that I would deal with it tomorrow.

I began my bedtime routine, changing my clothes, brushing my teeth, and feeding my fish. As I turned out the lights and got into bed, I couldn't help but wonder what was written in that email.

I tossed and turned for hours, until finally I gave up, got my laptop, and got back into bed. As I waited for my MacBook Pro to start up and connect to the wireless internet, I started formulating the correct response in my head to gently turn him off, but at the same time let him know that I appreciated the idea of us communicating.

Finally Firefox opened, and I was ready. I opened my email page, typed in my password, and waited for my inbox to open. And there it was, right in front of me. "You have 1 unread message!"


End file.
